The Lost Picture Show
The Lost Picture Show is the 163rd episode of Charmed. Plot Inside a photo studio, a demon, Vaklav, pulls a collage out of a drawer. He passes a hand over one of the pictures and it comes to life as a young man. Vaklav throws a fireball, but the young man, J.D. Williams, dodges and flees. He runs into the street and is hit by a car. Paige's father, Sam Wilder, orbs in and tells her of J.D. J.D. was Sam's charge when he disappeared in 1955. Leo and Piper have been sniping and go to a soothsayer known to Leo. The soothsayer gives them cryptic advice while tending to a rose bush. As they leave, the soothsayer casts a spell and Leo and Piper find themselves in each other's bodies. Paige and Sam meet Agent Murphy at the hospital and tell him about J.D. Sam sp ots J.D. and Murphy realizes that the "doctor" tending him has dirty boots, something no real doctor would tolerate. Murphy shoots the "doctor" five times, to no effect, and Vaklav shimmers away. Paige and Sam take J.D. to the manor. Phoebe is hung up on her premonition of having a daughter and has gone to a sperm bank. She has a very specific idea of what her daughter should be, but is advised that she won't find what she's looking for there. J.D. wakes up in the manor and Sam heals him. Sam tries to keep J.D. calm. J.D. remembers being met by "some creep" who took a flash photo of him, and that's the last thing he remembers before being hit by the car. Paige remembers that another young person who disappeared was last seen with a photographer. She and Murphy set out to find the photographer. J.D. and Billie ta lk; J.D. notes the television and wonders where the ears are. Billie's cell phone rings, and she tries to cover. J.D.'s lighted cigarette sets off the smoke alarm, which startles J.D. He accidentally turns on the television, which plays music strange to him, and he runs out of the manor. Paige, Sam and Murphy meet with the father of a young person who disappeared. He last saw her when she was having a picture taken. The father tells them where the studio was; it is close to where J.D. was hit by the car. Billie catches up with J.D., who is disoriented in this strange world. He sees the year 2005 on a newspaper and runs off looking for his father; but his father has just died, and had no family. Billie tells J.D. about magic. Paige and Sam find Vaklav's studio. Sam senses the pain of those trapped in the collage. He realizes that Vaklav is after future Whitelighters and warns Paige. Paige leaves and then Vaklav shimmers in. He conjures a camera and takes Sam's picture; Sam is now caught in the collage. Leo and Piper are still bickering, but Phoebe calms them down, reminding them not to take each other for granted. They reconcile, and the soothsayer's spell is lifted. They are restored to their respective bodies. Paige confronts Vaklav at his studio, and he demands J.D. in return for Sam. J.D. decides to confront Vaklav, having decided he doesn't belong in this time. Vaklav kills J.D. but doesn't release Sam. Paige, at Leo and Piper's suggestion, calls for Sam, not as "Sam" but as "Dad". The connection frees Sam and everyone else in the collage. Vaklav shimmers in with the now-empty collage and throws a fireball, but Piper throws it back at him. Paige grabs Vaklav's camera and takes his picture, trapping him in his own collage. Later, Billie visits J.D.'s grave. As the episode ends, Whiteligher orbing sounds can be heard in the background, indicating that J.D. might've become a Whitelighter after all. Episode Stills 807-01.jpg 807-02.jpg 807-03.jpg 807-04.jpg 807-05.jpg Trivia *The title is a reference to the 1971 film "The Last Picture Show" ''featuring Cybill Shephard. *This is Scott Jaeck's third and final appearence as Sam Wilder on the show. He previously appeared in season 2 ''("P3 H2O") and season 5 ''("Sam I Am"), ''making Paige's comment that he only shows up "every three years" true since he was in seasons 2, 5, and 8 (though she couldn't know that since she didn't see him in season 2). Also Sam make an appearence in issue 11 in Charmed comics. *Leo and Piper switch their body for the first time but they've switched their powers twice before in Love Hurts and Siren Song. *This is the third and final episode in the series to include a storyline about body swapping. The first was "Enter The Demon" (Phoebe and Paige) and the second was "Freaky Phoebe" (Phoebe and Imara) * The trailer for this episode does not mention Vaklav or even Sam, just Piper and Leo switching bodies. * This is the second time Piper and Leo visit a marriage counselor/therapist, in the series. The first time was in Cat House. * The Segway Scooters that the police officers are riding were withdrawn from the market in 2003 by Segway, and they are in fact banned from use in San Francisco. * This episode takes place on November 6th, 2005. thumb|300px|right|The Lost Picture Show WB Trailer International Titles *Spanish: El Fotografo *French: Le Protégé *Czech: Ztraceni ve fotografiích Category:Episodes Category:Season 8